Leverage extensions for load binders are well know in the art. Common practice with load binders has been to couple a hollow pipe to a handle of the load binder to provide additional leverage for operating same, with the common result of either bending the pipe when the extra or additional leverage is attempted, or having the pipe slip off the handle of the load binder and cause significant injury and/or damage. Handles or leverage bars commonly used with ratchet binders are also often not designed to handle the amount of stress usually placed on them and subsequently break, usually causing unfortunate accidents. The rod provided by the present invention is primarily for ratchet binders and for a leverage extension for load binders (both which has caused injury to the operators) and address the previously unaddressed problems of insufficient design.
A patentability search was conducted and the following U.S. patents by numbers were found: U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,278 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,315 to Scholl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,944 to Able; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,981 to Verest; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,600 to Fugate; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,742 to Dillon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,278 to Simpson discloses a safety leverage extension for use with load binders. The leverage extension attaches to a load binder handle with a clevis and pin assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,315 to Scholl is a safety lever with an angular shape. It is used in the place of a person's hand in breaking an oil seal on a rotary table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,944 to Able teaches a detachable handle extension for a chain tightener or load binder. This patent discloses a leverage bar or extension with one end having a means for safely engaging the handle of the chain tightener. The end of the extension has plates to engage the handle bulge and prevent it from slipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,981 to Verest discloses a tool for truck operators. This tool includes use as a load binder extension handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,600 to Fugate teaches an extension handle for wrenches which has stirrups for engaging a wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,742 to Dillon teaches a safety tie down bar hand grip for use with a ratchet with one end having an angular shape. Additionally this patent discloses a stop member and a flange (or lip). The safety tie down bar does not have, however, a flared end which prevents slippage of the handle from the ratchet assembly. End cap of the safety tie down bar is removable and formed from an elastomeric or synthetic material.
None of the foregoing teach the particular apparatus and/or method of the present invention.